Ben's love life part 2
by Pokefan24
Summary: To be continued from where left 4 those who want to know what happens further in Ben's Love life... lemons, musical too, just a little
1. What we already know

**Hi guys, I'm Sandra Bell and would like to tell you this story is based on another fanfic named Ben's love life, by dark imperial. Soooo, i would like to continue from where dark imperial left...**

So far...

Ben was in love with Gwen since childhood. When grangpa Max invited Gwen to join them on their camping trip, ben was excited. He was thirteen and decided to reveal his love to Gwen. Gwen rejected him in a soft manner, but Ben. hiding his broken heart, laughed to show that he was just joking. Gwen felt uncomfortable being near Ben after the "Joke". But when Max decides to meet an old friend and their daughter, things start to change. Carly max's friends daughter came closer to Ben (BTW Carly looks exactly like Gwen, also hates Gwen), but Gwen feels jealous and doesn't know it. Carly's dad asks Max to take Carly for a couple of weeks camping. Carly sneaks into Ben's bed from Gwens sharing one, Ben thinks it as Gwen and sleeps with Carly. Gwen sees this and is shocked. To be continued...


	2. Seduce him

Sometimes Ben wonders why people have to be so alike. Now that he ended up in an unknown relationship with Carly, who looks exactly like Gwen. Ben doesn't mind, this was his dream. If not Gwen then some one who might bring up his taste. His heart was still torn apart in pieces and only Gwen can mend it, but he can continue his love journey with a beautiful lady like Carly. Who knows Gwen might be fallen in for him, which is near impossible.

So on that morning, Ben again ended up in his bed, thanks to Carly. Gwen acted all wierd that morning, and Grandpa Max... well... normal I guess. Morning went rushing in a fast matter. But Ben was happyto have a girl who actually liked him, loved him.

"Ben, Gwen and Carly," Grandpa Max continued, "You see I've got to get to this cooking with aliens competition, but unfortunately no person under eighteen is allowed since some aliens come to look for hunt,". Ben looked at Gwen and Carly. "So I'd be out for a week, I have give you guys 10,000 dollers to spend on food and essentials only, also my number is on the table, take good care," Max said before he caught a taxi and hurried off. Gwen shook her head. "I'll go take a shower," Gwen said before wiping sweat off her face. "And I'll get the autopilot working," Ben said to Carly, who was smiling mischieviously. After Gwen had gone in the showers, and Ben had sat by the computer, playing games, Carly came beside Ben.

"Ben..." She whispered in his ear, almost licking it. Ben felt spine tinkleling chill. Then Carly quickly placed her hand down Ben's jeans and underwear. She smile as she soft strode it. Ben moaned but then told her to stop. She smiled and went to the bathroom where Gwen was taking a shower, she locked the door from outside. "Ben..." She said as Ben slowly looked at her, She was completely naked. "AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Ben shouted, before Carly grabbed Ben and ripped off his clothes. "Carly you mad, Gwen can come out any moment and-" Carly put her lips on Ben's, slowly rubbing her pussy with Ben's cock. Ben tried to turn it down, but his cock wanted it. "I got Gwen locked in there Benny..."Carly whispere, then kissing him so hungryly. Ben kissed back just as hungryly.

Meanwhile Gwen who had finished her showering heard Ben scream. She went to the door and tried pulling it, but it seemed to be locked.

"Carly," Gwen grunted before remembering a spell, she was about to say it when she heard Ben moan. She put her ear close to the door and heard kissing. She immediately started reciting the spell. The door took a while to open but Gwen marched outside.

In front of her eyes was something she would never expect. A tear slid down her eyes, "Ben...".

Ben stopped kissing and started to suck on Carly's right nipple. Carly moaned of pleasure. Then as soon as Ben was about to move onto the second part when he heard Gwen standing in front of him, naked. "Gwen your... naked." Ben said turning around from Gwen. "Uh... Oh No!" She rushed behind a curtain. Then quickly went inside the bathroom. Locked the door, tears spilled down her face. Why was she crying? It's her cousin Ben, he can do whatever he wants, but why did it hurt her?


	3. So it was all a dream

Gwen woke up screaming. "Ben... having sex with Carly," When she saw this she realised it was all a dream, nightmare even. She saw that it was 6 pm, grandpa Max had really left them. "Gwen, how are you feeling now?" Ben asked sitting next to Gwen. Carly just stood there.

"What... happened," Gwen asked trying to sit up. "You need to rest Gwen, after you went to the shower, you slipped and bumbed your head against the wall, since you were... well... not fully clothed, Carly got you dressed and brought outside, then I called the docter, he said your fine, no serious injury," Ben said. Gwen gulped as Ben held her hand in his and gently pushed her down to get rest. "You need rest Gwen, I'll go to a takeaway and get us something, Ok?" Ben said.

"Carly you stay here with Gwen," Ben wore his green jacket and went to the nearest shop. "Your not bad," Carly said as Gwen glared at Ben through the window. "Uh, what do you mean?" Gwen asked. Carly rolled her eyes, "Do I have to explain everything, faking the act doesn't mean you can get him to like you instead," Carly said now sitting next to Gwen. "I wasn't faking it, or at least I think I wasn't. I don't remember," Gwen said, innocently. "Just as I was about to seduce him, you scream and faint," Carly said getting up and walking away. "What, you were seducing him!" Gwen realised. Carly smiled and turned around to face Gwen. "Well yeah, what do you expect, being all alone in a house type place with a boy you love, duh!" Carly said simply.

"How far did you get?" Gwen asked trying to act like she didn't care. "Well..." Carly was acting as if she was trying to remember it, but Gwen was desperate.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked quickly, Carly smiled. "I firstly, flirted with him, then I got so close that our lips were few milimeters away, then I got my hand slowly crawl towards his... private part, then...". "Then what!" Gwen asked desperate to know. "Then you screamed you idiot, I didn't even get to touch or even see his member, thanks alot!" Carly said.

Gwen sighed a sigh of relieve, "So, you didnt kiss him?" She asked hoping for a no. "I will soon, you just watch," Carly said. Then Ben knocked on the door. Carly rushed to open the door. Ben came with burgers. "Since Gwen loves burgers I thought why not bring it for her?" Ben said as he gave every one their dinner. Gwen looked at Ben. S_ince gwen loves burgers, I thought why not bring it for her... _Theses words seemed to swirl around Gwen's mind. Ben brought something I love, gwen thought. Why care, he only brought because I'm not well right now, Gwen turned away angry with herself. _  
_

Carly and Ben laughed at every joke Ben said. All throughout, Gwen stared at Ben, music seemed to play behind her, each bite reminded her of every moment she had with Ben. Then she'd stop and ask her herself quietly, why was Ben so special to her, why. But seeing Carly with Ben made Gwen sad, angry, upset. "I wonder how granpa's doing," Ben finally said. Gwen thought about it. Then her eyes widened. "Ben! Grandpa said he was going to Cookin with Aliens, that comes on...". "Alien channel at six fourty!" Both the cousins screamed. They rushed over to the tv and turned it on. The show had just begun...

After the show finished, 8:30 pm, in which Grandpa Max had beaten all Aliens in cooking, like the show masterchef. Ben smiled, Grandpa was off on a show, no adults, bad boy time. "Ok ladies I'm gonna spend the rest of the night playing video games and eating junk food, see ya guys tomoz!" Ben said as he rushed off. "He'll never change," Gwen said smiling. When she turned around to go to her bed, Ben sneaked behind her.

"And... oh.. Gwen don't get up to do anything, I'm here right, ask me anything!" Ben said smiling. Then Ben was about to walk away when Gwen stopped him. "Ben!", Ben stopped and turned around smiling. "Um... I just wanted to say... thanks, for all your help," Gwen said, looking down at the floor. A slight blush appeared oh her face. Ben never saw Gwen like this before. Carly who was watching all this grunted then a sudden idea popped into her head, she smiled evily. "This will certainly work to tear those two apart..."...


	4. Admitted

Gwen couldn't sleep that night, all she could see was Ben, everywhere. At 6am when she finally nodded off, she saw Ben holding hands with... her. Then she suddenly wears a white wedding dress and a viel. Ben wears a black suit. They walked towards the priest hand in hand. Then the priest begins the wedding.

"Ben Tennyson, do you allow Carly Hedges to be your wife," Gwen's eyes soaked in tears, the bride was not her, it was carly. Ben said I do. The same sort of quesion was asked to Carly. "Carly hedges, do you allow Ben tennyson to be your husband,". "I do,". Then the priest glanced in his book, looked up and said, "I annonce you man and wife, you may kiss," . Gwen couldn't open her eyes, but tears soaked through as she was sleeping. Then everyone got up and one by one they gifted something to the couple, and far in crowd was Gwen, Ben walked up to her. "Gwen won't you wish the most handsome man on earth," he said puffing his chest out and smiling. "Happy life..." was all that came out of Gwen. Then Ben's friends called him and he went to them, Carly walked towards Gwen who had blinked back her tears. "So, I finally get the man I love, and you spend this much amount of time thinking weather your in love or not with Ben. Wow and I took him away from under your nose, now that's LOL, ha ha ha ha," Carly continued laughing while Gwen felt her heart shatter and all those moments came before her eyes. Ben and Gwen forever... Then she felt something pulling her back and the laughing Carly couldn't control it. "Ben!" gwen was getting further and further away. Then every thing went blank...

"Are you ok Gwen?" Ben came rushing. Gwen looked at Ben, tears grew in her eyes and she jumped up to hug him. Then parted with him. "I'm sorry Ben, just a horrible nightmare,". As Ben waved her ok and bye as he headed for bed. Gwen's heart ached as she thought over her dream. Was it supposed to tell her something? What was it that Gwen couldn't catch? She looked beside her, Carly wasn't there. She got up and looked in Ben's bed, which was on the upper bunk. Carly was there, sleeping right beside Ben. "Carly!" Gwen screeched. Carly woke up asking, "What happened Gwen!". Gwen looked at her, she was about to exploud. "You-". Gwen was cut by Carly, "Ben invited me," Carly replied grinning. "What happened and who said my name?" Ben woke up rubbing his eye. "Ben, did you invite Carly to sleep next to you?" Gwen asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Well yeah, I guess, Carly said she wanted you have rest at it's full, so she started to look for a place to sleep, so I invited her," replied Ben, innocently.

"Well you idiot she was trying to-" Gwen was again cut by Carly. "OMG, Gwen, you talk so rudely with your cousin," Carly said putting her hand on her mouth. Ben stood up to protest but was taken back by Gwen's response. "Well, his my cousin, so I can talk to him as I want, who are you to come between?". Ben watched as one by one the girls argued, over him. Then he finally found a chance where he could break the conversation. "Girls, Girls, if want to continue you've gotto answer my quesions honestly, if you don't then you dont argue with eachother, got it?" Ben asked thinking about it smartly. The girls nodded and then gave a hmmph and turned their backs on eachother.

"Ok then, Carly first, Why do you look like Gwen so much?" He chose this one specially bacause he knew Carly couldn't answer this.

"Well... um... what kind of quesion is this?" Ben narrowed his eyes. "Ok Ok, I dont know, you win sweetie," Carly replied, flirting. "OK then, now Gwen, Why do you hate Carly so much?" Ben asked.

"Because She keeps trying to fli- I mean I dont know..." Gwen managed blushing a little. "So there, it was a deal, no fighting, argueing. Got it?" Ben said satisfied.

"Watever hon, I'll be busy with you, so I dont really think I have time for this nonsense." Carly said grinning. Gwen gritted her teeth. "I guess so," She replied calming down. "Ok then I'd be on the tv, oh, pinch me, I think I'm dreaming all this," Ben said smiling. Gwen pinched him. "No, your not," she replied expressionless. "OW!, you know I wasn't serious,doofus!" Ben teased holding his pinched spot. "Well I'm not the one who cant tell the difference between reality and a dream, dweeb!" Gwen giggled. Ben laughed a little, "Well, I guess it's back to-" Ben was cut by Carly. "Hey Ben sweety," Carly said as she waved at Ben. Ben looked at Carly. He started to drool and lose control. Carly wore very tight tights, with strips cut off. Her top was the same, with her curves clearly showing. Ben tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to Carly.

Gwen's mouth dropped open. "You mad or something Carly?" Gwen screamed. "No, Gwen honey, do you remember what I told you last night?" Carly asked grinning. Gwen thought back to yesteday, and her eyes widened. She remembered what had Carly told her, "Just you watch Gwen, I will kiss Ben very soon...". Gwen collapsed on the floor. "Ben! This is wrong, you dont like her, you dont Ben!" Gwen cried as tears slid down her eyes. She got up and went over to Ben, and tried to pull him back. But Ben had lost enough control, he pushed her back as she flew and hit herself on the wall. But Gwen saw something in Ben's eyes before she got pushed. She saw Ben. Trapped. "Ben!" Gwen cried as she started to lose control and felt herself lifting. Suddenly all the events that had Ben and Her flashed before her, then she understood what her dream was trying to tell her, she just understood too late, because the next she becomes opens her eyes she'll be dead, she felt her head bleeding, and her sight got blurry. "I love you... Ben... more than a cousin... more than a family...," Gwen said before she fainted.

"I love you too, Gwen!" Ben shouted as he broke away from Carly's spell. "WHAT!" Carly screamed. Ben looked at Carly, so much in rage that Carly backed away. "You trapped me inside my body, with that spell from Gwen's book, you brought out the evil me and look what I've done!" Ben screamed. Carly looked at him and laughed. "And with another spell you did what I wanted, you killed Gwen, my doppleganger," Carly laughed. "No!" Ben's eyes soaked in tears as his eyes contained a fire. His heart ached as he looked at Gwen, then he noticed something red spilling from Gwen's head. Ben touched it and smelled it. "No! Gwen you'll live, please Gwen," Ben cried as he poured out his feelings. He killed his love with his own hands. Ben changed into fourarms and crushed himself. He didn't care what happened to him. He wanted to punish himself. Finally when he turned back to Ben. He knew there was no way he could live without Gwen... no way...

**Will this end as Romeo and Juliet or will this have a happy ending, to find out wait for the next chapter, See you soon**


	5. Sam the who?

Ben cried and cried. He picked Gwen up and carried her to her bed. Then he pressed her chest to bring some air and life back to her. But it was no use. Gwen was dead. The reality. The truth. "Please Gwen, please come back, please. I love you... too... like you said. More than a cousin, more than a family..." Suddenly Gwen started to twitch. Ben realised that his words had power. "Yes Gwen, I love you, more than anyone. Yes!" Ben shouted as Gwen started to breath. "Yes Gwen! Please, come back..." Gwen opened her eyes, slowly. "No!" Screamed Carly. "Listen Ben, if you start to create a relationship with her, I will murder her!" Carly screamed as Ben cried of joy and sad. "You crazy! I love her she loves me, we outta get married!" Ben shouted at her back. Carly cried trying to look for a good excuse. "Well, Ben, you promised my dad to never break my heart. If you do he will do the same with yours, and I guess that's Gwen were talking!" Carly grinned. "Your mad right? How-" Gwen cut Ben as she spoke her words. "Ben... was... that... true,". Ben wanted to scream yes, but he was taken back by Carly's threat.

"No... Gwen, since I noticed that it was working on you, I said it more often, to bring you back, well get some rest. I'll call aunt Natalie, and drop you of home, you won't be peaceful enough here," Ben said as he hid his tears. Then he walked to the front of the R.B (Rustbucket) to set up the destination.

(This is where the music begins. Ben sits down, thinking. Story of my Life by one direction.)

'Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain. I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days. She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones. Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone. And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I been holding on too tight. With nothing in between.'

Ben walks back to Gwen's bed to check she's ok.

'The story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of) The story of my life, I give her hope, I spend her love. Until she's broke Inside. The story of my life (the story of, the story of)'.

'Written in these wall are the colours that I can't. Leave my heart open but it stays right here in it's cage. I know that in the morning now, I see us in light upon the hill. Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still. And I'll be gone gone tonight. The fire beneath my feet is burning bright. The way that I've been holding on so tight. With nothing in between,'

'The story of my life I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time... is frozen. (The story of, story of). The story of my life I give her hope, I spend her love until she's broke inside. The story of my life.'

'And I been waiting for this time to come around. But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds,'

Then Ben walks towards the bathroom. Locks himself and cries so much.

'The story of my life. I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm. And time is frozen. The story of my life. I give her hope (give her hope). I spend her love. Until she's broke (until she's broke inside).Inside. The story of my life (the story of, the story of) The story of my life The story of my life (the story of, the story of) The story of my life...

As ben wiped his tears off he unlocked his door. Carly was waiting for him. "Come here sweety," She said as she served dinner. Ben looked at her. Expressionless.

"Carly. If I cant be with Gwen. How could I possibly be with you?" Ben asked as he got up from his table and didn't touch any food.

"And I think I'll have takeover. Have you given Gwen her food, don't if you haven't, I'll bring her a takeover." Ben said as he walked away to get his coat.

"But what shall I eat sweety," Carly asked blinking more slowly.

"What you made, food," Ben slammed the door shut.

Carly frowned. She seemed to have made a huge mistake. She not only dragged Ben away from Gwen but also from her. She had to find a way to sort it out. So Ben would love her, not Gwen.

She looked over and saw Gwen getting up. "Gwen, why the hell did you have to say you loved Ben?" She sneered. Gwen looked at her. "I- I don't know Carly. I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now!" Gwen replyed. She got up and went over to the window. 'if only I could find someone like Ben...' Gwen thought before she heard a tap on the window.

She opened the window and looked around. "Hellooo," She called. Nothing. She closed the window and a face popped up. "AAAGGGGHHHH!" Gwen screamed.

"Woah girl, I know girls scream when they see me, but not too loud," The boy said as Gwen opened the window and ask him a few quesions. "Well, mr attitude,why did you tap on the window?" Gwen asked. The boy thought. Gwen observed the boy. He was pretty handsome. He wore a yellow tee and and a green jacket on top, and blue jeans. "Yeah... not the name I've been looking for, but let's go with it. He tossed his bag inside the R.B and jumped in himself. "I'm Sam by the way!" The boy said. Gwen who was too shocked closed her mouth and shouted, "How dare you get into my house like that!". Sam, who was having a look around looked at Gwen. "It's not much of a house is it?" he asked as he jumped onto the couch. "Get out!" Gwen screamed.

"What's all the noise about?" Carly asked stepping. "Oh my! Who the heck are you?!" Carly asked. The boy looked at Carly. "twins?" he asked. The both girls looked at eachother. "No!" They both screamed. Then turned away. "OK... so yeah, I'm moving here girls, you need a man in here, to protect you!" Sam said, showing off his muscles, which he had none of.

"What are we supposed to see?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes. "What!? How dare you insult my brothers thunder and bolt!" Sam shouted then smiled.

"So, where do I sleep?".

"No way will you stay here," Carly said.

"You need a man to protect you girls! Like me!".

"Yeah, we already have a man to protect us, Ben!" Gwen replyed.

"Well, what about a backup?" Sam said smiling.

"Who is this Ben anyway, your boyfriend?" Sam asked smiling at Gwen. Gwen blushed madly.

"No, his my cousin!". gwen said.

"And my boyfriend not hers!" Carly added. Gwen felt several needles poke into her heart.

"So I'm staying right? Yes!Good," Sam said before he took off his shoes and rested his head on the pillow. He took Max's bed.

**So this is what a twist is upto guys, pls Review. **


	6. A new member

Carly and Gwen looked at each other, who was this stranger? "Well I guess you'd love to have me around girls. And yeah! Any of you want to ask me out, one by one. I wouldn't like it if there was a war between two twin sisters over me," Sam said.

Gwen looked at Carly. She was definitely not like Carly. "Hey! I'm not sisters with Gwen, I mean I wouldn't wanna be ugly, and no sense of fashion these days!" Carly sneered.

Gwen looked at Carly. "And I wouldn't want to be evil like her!" Gwen replied, grinning.

Sam looked confused. Soon the two girls created a fight, a argument. In which Carly pushed Gwen and she was about to fall on sharp knife. Sam saw this and saved Gwen, with her in his arms, their lips centimetres away. Gwen looked into Sam's eyes as Sam gazed into hers. At that exact moment. Ben walked in. He looked at the two, and dropped his takeaways. "Gwen..." He whispered. Carly, who was too shocked, looked at Ben. And smiled.

Gwen shook her head and got up. "Thanks," she murmured a bit embarrassed. Then she noticed Ben and a blush appeared on her cheeks. He would have thought it wrong. Ben looked towards the floor. He blinked back his tears and was ready to stand the circumstances. "Who are you?" Ben asked Sam, getting his hand over his watch. Sam looked at Ben.

"You must be Ben. I'm Sam by the way dude. The girls agreed to let me stay here, especially Gwen here." Sam continued.

Ben looked at Gwen. Gwen shook her head. "Well you can get lost, the girls say no,". As Ben pushed Sam towards the door. "NOW!" he shouted.

"I'll pay rent!" Sam argued. Ben shook his head side wards. And pushed him forward.

"I'll do all the chores!" Sam offered. But Ben shook his head again. "Sorry Buds.".

"But I don't have any place to stay!" Sam cried as he was thrown out of the RV. Suddenly Gwen felt a hint of guilt. She wouldn't want to make more homeless people. "Stop Ben!" She shouted. Ben turned around to look at her. "What's wrong Gwen!" Ben asked. Gwen's heart was beating fast. "I don't want anyone to get homeless because of me..." Gwen murmured. A slight blush appeared on her face. Sam smiled as he came inside the RV. Then Gwen's face hardened and she stormed towards Sam.

"Remember if you want to stay, you have to do all the chores! Got it?!" She demanded.

Sam nodded then he smiled. "Ok..." He replied.

The next morning was not normal. Especially for Ben. He didn't like Sam, he kept on wondering that Sam would steal away his girl. "Hey Ben!" He'd always say when Ben'd pass by. "Hi Sam," was all that came out of his mouth. Then one morning it was proven true. His greatest fear, nightmare, was becoming reality.

that morning was only the beginning. Just the beginning...


End file.
